First Drafts of My Stories
by morgan kingsley
Summary: This story will be showing you guys what my stories originally looked like. Don't worry, they get a lot better from what they look like here. Listed under parody for just how stupid and hilariously awful it is.
1. PART 1

**Author's Notes: These were all the first drafts to my stories on this site. These were the first things that I had wrote for each story and chapter. This story will be going through pretty much all of them. All of this is entirely meant for my fans to see how much the versions improved with time and care. As well as newer people to get a good laugh along with all of the rest of us over how bad they were originally. My currently published versions are FUCKING MASTERPIECES next to these first drafts.**

 **Warning: TONS of the following**

 **Swearing**

 **Grammar/Spelling errors**

 **Fourth wall breaks**

 **Plot Holes**

 **Stupidity**

 **POSSIBLE Spoilers**

 **And MUCH MORE...**

 **If these don't off put you, then read on. Once again, this is not meant for serious reviewing since revisions are either being made or have been made. This will be in chronological order of the story and what happens in the story. So the buttery goodness of the awful writing will have to wait.**

 **Without further ado, let's get started on these train wrecks of first drafts.**

* * *

 **DIGITAL WORLD ORGINSL**

Davis was reding a book on his desk tha he had gotten when he was younger. Get it because itw as in thepast and younger means past. While he was reading the book he was getting all dirpety whitely titty and wondering if he should tell teh trth.

"Yo my lif really really sucked. I think I should write it down." Davis said and then e took out a black journal taht consited of blanck pages to write on. he took oyr a pen and started writing teh shit down.

STory of mY lIfe

My name is Davis and this is my real life spereince and I think you should al buckle down for the fride since this all started before you were even born. All back in teh yar of 1853 motherfucker.

So it had stared when my motehr wals twalking into the house and was all telling my father soeting realy big. "You need to hear this sht bro. Me having a baby."

"Good news that is. What we do with teh baby when it is born?" My fatehr was saying in a oncerned worried way since he was worried that I might die t birth or something horrible may have happened to me when I was younegr.

"We will raise the Davis with love with and ith care." My mother was trying to assure my father and then he nodded lieka stupid punk ass bitch.

Nine months later who gives a hsi about the prgenanyc. Nyways at the labo y mom was givm labor and birth to me. She hated the pain because she is a girl and girls give birt,

"I think you wife might not make it not liek it really is any of my concer." The nurder was saying and my mom was pissed at this news.

"WHAT THE FUCK CAN"T YOU SON SOMETIG!" My mother was geing pissed and my father cfried ss the urse said no. "well then tell that deabeat husband of my to name is him Davis. Since reasons and plot."

"Oky lover. Father said and that is how it all started. Pleae forgive my amaeing grammer I spent so much time in it I wonder what is for dinner.

A year passed and I was running around like my chicken with my head cut off. My father aw that I was in teh kictehcn enad hated everything that was heppnng. "I swear to god I hate this child even more with every ecodmg that I have to deal with him" My father said and then he picked me aup and placened me a different spot. ol.

That was when I had a anotehr flashforwards to about teh fin tie Iw as fourt and o omger crapping myself every twenty minutes. y father was wlaking fown the roa d hand he saw a buncg of apkeblac people and they were peopnbe bepiked on by teh whtte peple brol.

"Heyr how about you go be my slave you loser." One fo the white dicks heads was saying and then the major came out and saw idth taht we weree peple being unprofessioanal that fuckig gorhese.

"How about you come along witj mes." My father said nw ad was taking me home.

Fast forward tow hen iw as six and I was finally started ing to get friends in my life. I was finally able to get out of my hosue for teh first time in frever and I was walking around when I had found six people.

"My name is bUtch and that is Tina Samantha Jonathn Niclas and lUAdra.' The oldes of them all were saying and I kenw athet they were going to be tight with me forever.

"Let me be your frends." I was saying and they all agreed and that was whout it all started.

So wer wwere walking around and then we walke dto a park where Butch decided to go all emo on us which was sort of scary. "tehre will be a war and we will literall ALL FFUCKING DIE! That is going to be o fucking eveil'

"SnO will weill will not." Nicolas said and Butche nodded knowthing that what Nichlasa said was a lie.

A ccouple montshe rlater I ahd talked with Tne. "I think we should amke a creative and imaginative world." I said and she agreed.

"It's called teh digital world and there will be things called igimon. get it because lack of frowhsahdowing." Tin s was saying in agreemnat wnd then we did stuff that seemed really dark ande edgy.

"And then we have this group called digimondeedtine who then fight agsnst evil get ot because that is how it is the nn shiw. Anyways so when they fight the evil ones they win because that is always how it is." I was saying and then Tin looked our plan so we kept it.

Later when it was my birthday my dad . me a geva e wodeen sword. "I think you will love it." My fathr saidna dn then explained how it was going to be sued for me fighting evil and shit. Lie I fucking care.

Anwys so I left teh house and i played a game with Tine whre I was teh hero and she was teh one I had to save and werp trended liek Iw as fighting agsint teh digimon whiel doing so. "This should be part of the ditsoyr line f our digitalw rodl." I was saying when I had saved her from teh dirgana digimon and otehr shit that as too carr for you to comprended.

Anways when I was older liek seven or so things GOTS EROPSUPAY Y! So it all sarted when Butch and his father whow a then revealed to teh fucking major wlked into tje room wadn was all ike "YOU I THINKW AR WLL START ESOON WHILE AT AOLW WE DO ABOUT IT!/" teh major said and then my fatehr agreed.

"that is aa toght." My father decie and ethen he looked at me. "GO FUCKING PLAY WIT ETIHTA!" He demeaned an d I wadcried because he said taht Iw as supposed to do something else but play my little piny witj my pida no you fucking iodut those didnt ocme out yet.

Anwywas sSO I WALKED UP TO TINA DNA DHSE WAS SHAVING HER PUBLI HAIR. "HAY TINE HOW ARE YOU FDOING RIGHT NW?"

"I AMD ODIG GREAT I THINKW ES SHOULM AKE MORE OF TEH DIDGITAL WORLDS" Tns was sying and I harre agreed scomepeltelw.

"So tI think tehre shoudl eb a group caleld Tamers and peple will get kncoekd up because taht shot ifn hilarious lol." I swas saying and figivjg furtehr foreshadowing to teh furture of teh story line.

"And tehn when tehy get kocd up teh fatehr decides to leave ebecuase dadsd afre teh worst thing ever ol." Tina was saying and I arggreed because my dd if a sfucing bitch that horw.

Anwywas so iw as satlking biy and then thflast was a flah forwadrd to teh future and then shot ahppend.

ext year I was eight and it was 1861. Get it cuss taht is the wen teh CivilW ar satrts.

ANyas wa o s iw as wlaing froung wit mgt fatre at my ofnm gravesit.e "This is your mother she ied when you were born." My father said and i cried.

Elle SMOTH Born 1828 died 1830

'I love here." I said and then we swnet home and decided it wa sbeftter for me to do do. There was a peorp sath tsaid the Civul War was ain oh now hat will we ever do.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I will leave it off here. I hope you enjoyed that masterpiece of a first draft showing Davis's life before the Civil War happened. The next installment will be covering my first draft of the Civil War. I think my current readers can feel good about the current version now knowing that at least we didn't get THIS. Stay turned for more though.**


	2. PART 2

**Author's Notes: I am most likely going to be pumping these out at a pretty quick rate. If you were at all curious, I wrote the first draft to pretty much all these stories within like one to two weeks like a year ago and have been spending most of the times since then just revising and editing them and their thousand of mistakes.  
**

* * *

THe Civil wasr was a terrble happeed in the past and I loved throyh it. So it all started wen I was doing a sleep over at Bitchs house I mean Butch lol sorry for the slip lol.

"Butch you shoul not go to teh way because if you do then you will die like in all the movies that represent our time. Ooops movies weren't made at the time so that is a lie at least for the next sifty ofr so years lol." Butchs dad was wsaying and I was sscared for Butchs sake. because thei was iving off impressions of light abuse which you sowuld have never pikced up if I didn't tell you lol.

Anyways so teh talk was over and I walked up to Buctha nd he tok he me to his room. "I wish my father would let me do more things." Holy shit I actually spelt that senetcne coreect don't excpet to eee that much in tehs tory anyways so iw as all like scarodd for his sake sice I thought that he would o something in his own hands.

"Buct h hwo about tiy lst listen t your father i mean he you might be wirht and yoyth ab=might ebe survive." I was saying and Butch nodded as if he were a gothic poser bitch. Lol get it because goths didn't exist back thn.

So then there was a tme when I fell assleep in teh same house and he was telling me that he will do whatever he thinks it was best to sve this country. I am loving ahw the speelling is not complete crap so far lol. COuld this start rto turn into a midlly compotent story?

So when I woke up I realized taht Iw as wastired of thsi fucking hosuse so I left teh fucking house and started to walk around like a prepy bithc all teh way to my house because get it that is all I am really.

Anyways so some time passed on and Tina and I talked later.

"Davisa I dthink taht we you and I shuld be ahapyy wna dmake some more idea. What do you think of that abd I havd a boner when she told me that. "I think that we shoudl do just that and then we will pmame progress on our super important development of this BADASS world."!

"I think tehre should eba time when a character has to fight a bigger being and then defeat them when tehy fuse with their monster. That would be so hot I would get a woman boner fro it ." Tina told me an I agreed with her and loved the fact that we would both a boner from this.

"I THINK THAT WHEN THEY BATTLE THEM I AM A REALLY OLD AS MAN WHO ALREADY HAD TOM A BONER!" I yelled and then we kissed and made out after this suggestion. Get it cuass we were supposed to be hot and in love so it was HOT!

"I love shinwe fodod you thaknow that its' true. Eat the porka nd chow mein. SHOW MMO MOO MEIN!" I sand and then our meeting was over for that day.

Later were in a forest and it was sppoky. IT WAS A DAY A BIT AFTER TEH WAR HAD STARTED NO SHIT WNAYWATS SO I HAD WLKA EDINTO THE FOREST BECAUSE I LOVED IT. So while we were win the forest Tina dn I were talking like it was hit.

"So Tina want mroe digital world dshit?" I asked and she was winking at me which was hot.

"I think tat we shoudl ahv a scene where somebdoy dies and the other people save teh dday." Tina suggested and Davis new that they was having a rel big suggestion. Anyways sso wtahat taht was happened I trepdd on acid.

I was all over teh place and kenw that thus was hot. "HOLY SHIT I THINK YOU LOKN LIKE A PONY!" I yelled and Tina giggeld at me whch was funny anf hot liek in Hnuie Pop. Anyways so w wre makong some more dieas fo the shit and shit.

"ANYway tat hen teh scn e at that tiem win season t anw Ken reveal he is meprior I think there should b s ace ne where you delclar your love to teh woman and she haev sex with her." Tins ai and I liked this idea since by then I would be like teh3ew forty year old virgin.

"I fucking ate Man of tell that movei was a piee or srexagfd vcsa.' said and then i wlaked home. That was whendc I had gotten in troble. My faher had known what I had done. HE had knwon athT I ahad gone into teh fucking forest like he told me to not fucking do because he was a fucking prep who didn't undertsn my brilliance.

Anyways "You fucking idot ai Told you nwo to go into teh fucking fores go killyourself you fucking idoti." My dad grounded me and I cut myself because I was pedofhile

nyways so a few moths ahave had gone by and there was a obxymoror. Get it Jade because that eagt That I wactuall gotten the word correctly. So when I was about nien or so ears old my father had undgrounded ma ena dtold me taht I have a d geone gacne to reemde myself as a hoe.

o I was erde to teh house houyrside and once I was tehre I did shit and shit. I sw my friends awho I was supposed to be friends with albeit it was totally uncnving. "So wanyysw hottie I think you and I ar a great couple." Samamhtha that fucking whoe tolf Bucth get it cuss she will die eventually lol. I think I have nt seplla a single world worndg in this wnetire fucking futhing because I am teh best spelling nin the fucking word..

"Vader is my blow job hero." Jonathan siad and tehy were fluagng a nd shit over that.

So I ahev ar retruned hme and mehe was happy with that. ANyways dogshit was ing on and I think that thi I knew that thsiw as a hero. Anyways I think Markiplier would like to be reading this literary masterpiece anwyays since it was teh gbest fucking story ever like Davis in and the princess.

What eteh fuck wiis a sOnic." My father said and we talked for a little whiel abo sex and how to do t. Since he was scared taht I would lose my virligy anyways even thoyg Morgan teh writer of this story loset his when he was twleve years old. Gte it because he is i afckukg fag. Somedays I wonder why I have gote kileld msyelf today.

SSOon afetrwayrds I ahdd my fmat lmeteting with Tina tomda. " I think taht we shoudl fight the badguy and he is tgoing to be the man illain of teh fucking serie what do you thinm other fuckinger. fucker." I said and then Tina loved teh idea.

"T thInk you that youw should help sin him bsince he is the fucking villain you fagot." Tina sai dan dI fapped to it liek I normally shouldanaywyas.

Soon enoygh my final scary day was close by. So my friend wewe walking through teh oods and then there was a scary attack. wish taht edit was it a valine ainvasion but it was teh people in teh war. So we ran itno teh forest since werrr were scared on teh matter. RIght away that fucking hobo stupid fucking bitch Jonathan broke his neck. What the fuck ever he was a stupid as retard anywyas. So we kept walking and then Luara fell don a slifc.c "How the fucki did ahse do that." I asked and then we kpet moving ov. Nicholas fell down due t a dog trap and then a fighter showed u and shot him in the face while he wa down. So then it ws just the normal people. But Tina fell into teh water and ronwed but before she dronwed she gave me a address to go to. So I said fuck off and wnet with Samath and Bucth over to teh end game.

"Btch I fucking love you' Samantha sid and after Bucth stabbed teh fighter twhta ws schasing them.

"I twkll join the fucking way And I amdon't give a shit what anywabody syd about bt teh matfhckmer mater.r' Botch decdie and then Samatha cried.

About a week or two later there wa sthe fucking fnerlaer taht made me cry like a fucking afgoot. I nonly went to Tina she since ehwas the only one taht fucking matter you whore. 'Tina I will continue this bullshit world later when the depression is fucking over.' So then I cried to her but sddn;t die gaie a sht abthre ethe others hold fuck you ae no idea how hard it is to be wirting like this for sixteen striaght minuets. I am hatng eevr ssecond fo it a I need a seconceroy over lord brea over how stupi tis

This book while never end. So butch then left to join the war and then the Butch laughed and then told us tat we he was going to e leaving soon anywyas. So ther ws just Samathana dn I left after this.

So dsudeenly there was severla monstha tje past with little wto no fucking warning adhead of time and then Samamtha sucked my dick without my permisio and I killed here for it. Then I got in trouble for it but then I told my dad why I did it and then heforgave me for what I did.

My dad showed me to my fauckmg store and he said tahthe had been worih there for the time before I was even born. Like you know how insane that is. My dad was born before I was born. How teh fuck is that even posible? How are you pOSIBLE youger than youf parenet.

I walked around to teh grave and then theaojoonilm that aim I amy dead dfatehr motherwould like to have sone funw ith tehf cshit tht is going on. I looked at the grave and told her to fuck off. Sudeenl y I decided taht I needed to do things on my own. So I started walking around and saw a sghost. "Davis you suck go kill youelr." My mother said and I cried because he she rejejcted me. So I ran back home and cried for hours and hours and maybe even days.

I then walked into teh forest once more and fought a shaodw thiling lie. It was of me get it cuss of the cliche where you ave to fight your eveil self. He was laghing at me weven worse than teh Dramatic reading of My Linener life by Manwoithout a mobody of Dark Link. I told him taht Iwas better than him and I wone the fucking battle. Like in the Baldron in Borded of Rings. Fagot.

I met a couple new people. tiffance and Gve. But they won't get iportan thuntil teh next arc so whatever.

The war ended and we clapped and I got my others room as a presneta nd lIncoln died and then we will continue this in teh origins chapter. Lol.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Next post will be the draft of the Origins Arc. That is almost if possible even worse than the two posts you have seen as of yet.**


	3. PART 3

**Author's Notes: Somebody actually reviewed this. Wow. In this case I will keep going with posting these. This update will cover the first draft of the Origins arc.  
**

* * *

Les sthan a fucking passed you since the Civil War shwne shit happeend in my life again. God dfuckng dam it. Sow what had ahpepend was this minotaur percy ajacks prip off camw int and was liek I will kill you and then my dad shit his aprnsta nd and I knew tht ther had to be more shit that I can do to fucking defeat this poser uddle gbitch. Oh swiat thiw ad inslat mY imkurtak so I cguess I can; call it a poser muglle bitcj.

So I kileld ith lieka kfoling basdadd and when I killed it I decideed to tell my dad thT i wadh adlsightly fuckied up and made a world with ina even thoyh I had no fucking idea how a fake world came into reaity. Cane somebody please fucking epxlain that to me. Anways so my dad decided ti take me toa a man named Mr Morta.

AT THLEAST THIS IS BETETR THAN THAT KTHING CALLED FCKIG KIDSP POP I WASNT THEM TO FUCKING DIE ANYWYS SO I WALKED TO M MORTAH AND HE AID THAT TH EEEY WASNTED ME T DIE AND TEH ONLY WAY TO SVAE ME WAS TO GO ON A UEST AND YES I DID SKIP THOSUANDS OF WORDS ORTH OR FILLER BUT SHO REALLY GOVES A FUCK.

SEXPENNISS!

So when I was gone on teh uest there were two asshlles. There names wer Tiff anfy and Gaven. They deciced to be preppy bicthes and come along with me on my joruney. "Fuck you if you think need help on my cock sucking joruney." I sad and then we started walking our way on to the uqest.

Not long after the uest had started e haf been on the road. "I alreayd haet this uqst." Gaven bicthed like Grover and in the Percy Jacksnn since he likes the cock and the sex penis. Tiff realzied that she was the most epic of all us.

"I hink that if we had slept togethere there were shit that would happen." Yffia said and then I decided that maybe she was right. SO we ended up getting drunk and high and called Lilly Wayne into to help us and we had the patry of the fucking century if only Tupcac was alive then he can have helped us.

So we wer alkwing along naked after our insane ass aprty and we were tring to find something that seemed like a monster place. It was pretty easy to find since the place that it was there was smelling of utter shit.

O"Oh my god I wished taht there was a liabluity incuruaven." I said and then we walked into teh place that looed like a gothic place that was utterly destryed like in the Percy Jackson.

"What is you name ?" The snemy asked and we realied that the enemy was there. So I turend around and then saw what it was. O was wasthe enemy. So then all of a sudden I took out my sword don't aske where I had otn it and then started slicing liek a mother SGaven and tiffany where cherring for me and ai I was slacing around like a piece of shit get it becaue I a am a sick fuck and then I eventually defeated the bad ass that was kow as the musues digmon.

So the n once the sxiness was over we kept walking around waving our hahir back in fourth and then we decided to take a break for the night. "I hate how everything is gone to shit. The world is shit lol." Gaven was complaining and I felt his misery and his pain. Sudden we decided to sleep and after we woke up we continued on our way through the bad ass ness of teh journey.

Soon enogh we reached a city that was all badasse and mother fucking shit like that shit nit. Anyways so in teh city there was a name named Jackson and he said that there was shit going on. Oh wait that came after something.

So wat came before that was an attack with a digimon called IceLeomon and I defated the fuck out of it but when I defeated teh fuck out of it it decided to be a preppy bitch and send me to a strange as place and i that place I saw my dead mother and she was all sppopy and telling me that she loved me and all that generic bullshit we have seen a million times at this point moving on.

ANwyays so bad to what I was going to fuking tal about ealrie.r iN the place wth Jackson he said digimon were attacking yeah no shit tell us something we don't know. Ten he said that there was a thing that he wished for us to do ad taht was kick some ass out fo these digimon. So he gave us a flamethrowner and we killed the fuck out of them and Jackson gave us train tickets and Daemon saw him ad he went insan lol.

WHEN WE HAD CONTINEUD THERE WAS MORE TRAIN RIES AND AGVENA ND TIFFN AND I HATE KEPT WTLAKE OFR A LITTLE LINGER "so while you are here I think we are close to teh pay where we find out that Neodevimon isn't really the bad guy." Gaven siad and i knew that they jknew something that I didn't dijnew.

So let's keep going and then there was more and shit. We klkwa intoa old lady buoldinagd and tehn I decided taht I needea to be left agaong awhiel I was going to do this journay ena fightogg of teh NeoDevimon.

So I was in teh underworld and I foyght a dog digimon that looked liek a digevil dog digimon and then there was dethan and sex and siit and then Davis died and I ddn't die you retard Anyways so I walked around and found ghosts.

"Im so produ of you." Tina said and I tethn had a boner and we started to have sex like a unc of wild hard courd monkeys.a' s and tehn I wlaked into a large room afetr that. It was teh NeoDevimon.

"You are now a biyd guy and then who is teh gba guy." I sadi tot NeoDevimon afetr I figured taht I wasn't teh bad guy and the NeoDevimon told me told me to look harder and ten I staretd to leave and thinkking of shit all teh way through.

I and Gaven and Tiffany stared walkeing and shit along the way and then there was a war that will start and atehn teh strian staruon kept going on nlike nroma.

Soon enough there was abattle and then we were home and when I was home I said hi to dad and then broke into a shed and then there was sx and ghosta nd then Daemon revealed taht te he was a evil and taht he was going to be the wone that I would have a war with and then there was a time when I was realize that there was going to be a war and then we knew that this was going to be a large scary and then I started to get ready fro the war.

A month or few months pased and I met a dumbass named jAre.d He became a firdnd of mine and we had se and what the fuck are you doing. Suden we decided that for reason that we should be the ones that whsuld be going on thsi jorunaye togetehr even thoygh I had no idea whts he was doing ton thi story ro ecoma wit.

So we were walking and he proved to be a dumbaddae when we walked into a abandoend ed store taht was erealy a Daemon liar and then we ran away and hide under a d rocky place nad it dbokr up and killed u lil and I ws aerparated from Jard.

So I woke up and found a oldl women and had sex with her and then found that Jarckson and Daemon were going to fuse toegteher and some shit. I rn itnoa forest where I ran ainto a digimon and a hobo family and hkiled the digimon to save teh bo fabmily.

Then we wnet throygh a water route and i reache d acity where I fought teh dirt of Daemon servant and murdered the fuck out of them tehy where Balck aewar Gruemon and then after the fvotiry Jared came back and revaled he was alive and then there was a guy named CHiro who gswied up ad decided to help me like a pser

After Chrio found me where were wlaking along and by wee I mean I was walking alog and found a man who was a preppy badass who lloeoked like he wanted to have sex so we havd sex and afterwards he said his name was Keith and that he was going to train me and he trained me and he said that he had a daughetr named Stenpanie and that she was missing and that she wanted to save her since she was ogone and she was evem younger than me she was only twlce and holy shit this is a long esentence and the fact thaj most of them are not mis splet is a fucking miralce who is willing to bet that this sentence along is oer a hundred words. It was a hundred and thirty two wors exactly.

NAyways wsoe we akept moving along and we eevnatilly found Chiro nad Jared again and we defeated monsters and CHiro said that he wa s from a different place but refused to explain an then the sevcond sevrant came in and we murered tehf uck out f ot it and it was almost new years.

Keith died. Jacksn killed him. Stephnaie saw hi die lol.

Anysywas so we decided that we were gog to watch all six star wars movies so we did so and we weref apping teh whole time and CHiro was having sex with Stenhia sice he is a pdofile. ANayws swe so then we had severl months pass by and we we a schopol named, Jason and Anna they were brother and sister and they were honry faggots that were gay.

So I dkileld anotehr one fo Daemon sevrnats and they dcided tahtd NAnna and I would run off togetehr while Jason would go ithw Jared and Chrio would still be rpaing Stephanie for lthe lol. HITLER ROCKS!

ANsyywas so ANnand a dn ai where alking aroudna dn and ayehna we had sex tis time for freal. The we dcided that twhew woudl become like gay firend and gay friend number 2. BUt that was sooon cut off with a depressing not.

"I NEED TO AEM KMYSELF USFUL! " Anna yelled when we were difghting the next of th dvil seevrnats and then she sacrifirced hrself and died lol.

"Dameon is you from anotehr timelsine." Chro epxlained and I killed myself lol and then Jason found ut Anna died and then he ran away like a dbbithc. Go fuck yourslef you fucking faggot. 1

Sududen we fogt anotehr sevrnat on a mountain and feered muchh of teh group and we decided to lok for Jason for no reason becsides that hwe wouls going to be somehow plot imprtant.

Jared and I went unerdgrouna d athe found Jason and killled another sevrant nd then we left and Jason ranw ayw fafetr one percent orgiving me and then that was it for now and JAred said more would be done.

I woudla lter meet a man named Tood who was a pervert and liked teh porn on pOrnu get it jakck ebcuase you igned up for a puornhub account lol.

Anayways we so We there where tainding and then soon enough I dooflf Todod about teh shit that was happenm ' oh no sppopy scary scklelton." Toodd sand aidn and then we had sex and then dhe died when sewere were tfighing the seveneth of Daemon's servants.

Jason forgave me and the group reme tem tand then there was traning for omstheing big.

One year later

Gave died.

I mets tIna sghost and then she was lok "Oh no you don't bitch." ANd then she slapped me across the sgave ce and gave me a ghost blow job lol 1. Aanwyasy sos the the battle countineued and there was tarining. But we were gettng towards...

 **TEHSN FINADKD BATULELS! !1111 1 111 11 111 11 1!1111**

Dameodn fvon m einto teh dorom and the **TEHSN FINADKD BATULELS! !1111 1 111 11 111 11 1!1111** began.

Tiffany went to aganst since GAvn died and then we all I told CHiro to do bridge Jaso to do streets and bla ha blah bla but can we get to the battle like the what the fuck anyways so we were fighting and we battled a bunc of digimon and then after we defeated them we murdered the fuck out of them wtfor being powers and afterwards we started to go to the tower since Daemon was there and we killed the fuc ofut of digimon there even though Chiro becoma e poer and said that we he was going to die in there since a muk started to over cum him and then we aved him and I had teh final battle with Daemon and dfeetaed him and we were all save and we have a part and after we had the par we celebrated and had sex and after we celerbated and had sex i went to my father place and told him of my victry and we dclevretae and hav d victory and everybody was invited.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Next time we get to see the good team fight the ILLUMINATI! No like for real. Expect some strange crossovers in that one. It will catch you off guard I can assure you.**


End file.
